This invention relates to new and useful improvements in seed cleaning machines, particularly self-contained seed cleaning machines which are designed specifically for use on farms or the like and adapted to be driven by two relatively low horsepower electric motors from a conventional source of power such as 110 VAC.
However it will of course be appreciated that larger scale machines can be made utilizing the same principles so that this specification should not be construed as being limited to the relatively small machine.
It is recognized that if a farmer can clean his own seed, then better grades can be developed and better prices received.
There are many seed cleaners on the market all of which utilize one or more of well known seed cleaning principles but unfortunately few of them incorporate a complete seed cleaning facility which utilizes rotating seed cleaners rather than reciprocating seed cleaners and in which the various seed cleaning drums can readily be changed by the operator so that it can be utilized for cleaning all types of seed and although the various seed cleaning functions are well known, nevertheless they are assembled in a novel relationship and include several novel features which make the seed cleaner most suitable for use by an individual farm operator.